


im gay

by luftkommandant



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Soap Opera, Space Opera, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), i wrote this so i could make a homophobe yell that he was pregnant with another guys son, past mechpreg, this is like a weird blend of bayverse/prime and mtmte, what the fuck is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: i wrote this for drama class because we had to write ten minute plays and now everyone hates me even more and its really terrible and i love myself





	im gay

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 Fucked the formatting :(

I’M GAY

  
  


Cast of Characters:

  
  


OPTIMUS:   leader of the free world

MEGATRON:  mass murderer, tyrant, on trial for his crimes

  
  
  
  


The Setting

 

Before Megatron’s trial on Cybertron’s moon Luna 2. In the Antechamber behind the Courtroom. Very grand, with lots of velvet and granite.

 

SCENE 1

OPTIMUS storms into the antechamber, where MEGATRON is sitting on a rickety chair in handcuffs.

 

OPTIMUS

MEGATRON! How could you do this to me? To  _ us _ ?

 

MEGATRON

To  _ you _ ?

 

OPTIMUS

To our planet, Megatron! You destroyed our race! You killed millions! You—

 

MEGATRON

_ (interrupting him) _

I did it for you, Optimus! You dense  _ fool _ ! I was doing it to impress you! I would do anything for you! I would take the stars from the sky for you, I would fight Primus himself for you, I  _ did  _ take down the government for you!

 

OPTIMUS

_ (yelling) _

I was pregnant with your son!

 

MEGATRON is taken aback and gasps, hand to his chest.

 

OPTIMUS

_ (still yelling) _

And you nearly killed him! Your own son!

 

MEGATRON

I didn’t know!

 

OPTIMUS

_ (very angry, yelling louder) _

Like the Pit you did not know! You should have felt his spark, seen his eyes! You are his sire! You tried to kill your own son!

 

MEGATRON

_ (getting desperate) _

I’ve changed!

 

OPTIMUS

_ (tearful but still angry, talking quieter) _

How can I trust that? How can I ever trust you again, after all you’ve done? After everyone you’ve killed?

 

MEGATRON

_ (sad, almost crying) _

You can’t, I know. I’ve done horrible things. I’m sorry, Optimus. I am so, so sorry.

 

OPTIMUS

_ (clipped) _

You had better be.

 

MEGATRON

I’m sorry, Optimus.

 

OPTIMUS

You know you cannot make it up to him. He knows. He knows  _ everything _ . I told him not long after… after Tyger Pax.

 

MEGATRON

I’m sorry.

 

OPTIMUS

Tell Bumblebee. If he would even face you.

  
  


MEGATRON

I will. I will do anything for you, for him. For our world.

 

OPTIMUS

He never wants to meet you. He has denounced you.

 

OPTIMUS sits in a chair opposite MEGATRON.

 

MEGATRON

I know. He’s well within his rights to do that, after everything.

 

OPTIMUS

And so am I.

 

MEGATRON

_ (after a pause) _

That you are.

 

OPTIMUS

Yet I do not, even though I should.

 

MEGATRON

Because you know, deep down in your spark, that you belong with me, Optimus.

 

OPTIMUS

Megatron…

 

MEGATRON

Listen to me Optimus. We could have everything. We could leave, go to Kaon, or Tarn, and leave behind everything!

 

OPTIMUS

_ (pauses, almost crying, takes a deep breath) _

I… do not know what to say.

 

MEGATRON

Then don’t say anything. Please, Optimus, help me escape. We could be together again. We could be happy!

 

OPTIMUS

You know I cannot do that. I  _ love _ you, Megatron… Megatronus. But I cannot let you escape.

 

MEGATRON

I understand.

 

OPTIMUS

I have a new spark mate. You remember Ratchet? He has stepped in as Bumblebee’s creator.

 

MEGATRON

_ (sadly) _

I remember him. Ratchet is a good mech. He is a good creator.

 

OPTIMUS

_ (bitterly) _

He is. Better than you ever were. Bumblebee does not even remember you, other than Tyger Pax.

_ (spitting the last two words) _

 

MEGATRON

I’m sorry, Optimus.

 

OPTIMUS

I know. I know you are. I am as well.

 

MEGATRON

If you do not want me anywhere near Bumblebee, I will accept that.

 

OPTIMUS

I need to think. I… do not know. I will have to talk to Ratchet, and of course there is your trial…

 

MEGATRON

Optimus, please, break me out! I’ll be put to death.

 

OPTIMUS

_ I cannot _ , Megatron! Stop pressuring me!

 

MEGATRON

_ (desperate) _

I’m sorry.

 

OPTIMUS

I know. I know you are.

 

MEGATRON

They’ll be deciding my fate soon. Based on what that idiot  _ Starscream _ has to say.

 

OPTIMUS laughs quietly.

 

OPTIMUS

I have faith in the jury.

 

MEGATRON smiles.

 

MEGATRON

And I have faith in your faith.

 

OPTIMUS straightens up after a pause.

 

OPTIMUS

I—I have to leave, I am sorry.

 

OPTIMUS leans back.

 

MEGATRON

Will I see you again?

 

OPTIMUS

I don’t know.

 

MEGATRON

I’m sorry.

 

OPTIMUS

I know.

 

OPTIMUS takes a deep breath.

 

OPTIMUS

I need to be going, I am sorry.

 

MEGATRON

Wait, Optimus—I love you. I always have, and I always will.

 

OPTIMUS waits a beat, wide eyed.

 

OPTIMUS

I… love you too. 

 

OPTIMUS stands up and leaves with a last longing look at MEGATRON.

 


End file.
